


Cling

by AdamantSteve



Series: Minifics [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the minific prompt 'Clint is in a bad mood for some reason and Phil makes him happy again with sex' from <a href="http://stratocumulusperlucidus.tumblr.com/">stratocumulusperlucidus</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cling

“It’s bullshit,” Clint gripes, face buried in Phil’s neck and hands clinging to his sides. “I know, Clint,” Phil replies, though he doesn’t actually know what’s bothering him and won’t ask yet; Clint will tell him when he’s done sulking and clinging and doing what he needs to do to get back to himself.   
  
“You want me to make you feel better?” Phil asks, coy and indulgent at the same time as he noses at the side of Clint’s face til he turns to look at him, all pouty lips and sullen eyes. Clint nods because he knows Phil will give him what he’s after, hold on and make it good so he can forget whatever it is that’s bothering him.  
  
Phil walks them to the bed til Clint’s laying out beneath him and then he’s quick and thorough in taking off every bit of Clint’s clothing til he’s naked and clutching at Phil wherever he can grab him. Phil presses into him shortly, when Clint won’t let him not, pulling at him and wordlessly begging til Phil acquiesces, Clint’s body hot and solid beneath him feeling like an anchor, keeping Phil from floating away even though he’s the one meant to be grounding Clint.   
  
Clint drops his head back into the pillows and moans when Phil sweeps a hand lightly up his side before moving to a nipple and rolling it between his finger and thumb til it’s peaked, leaning over to bite at it and getting caught by Clint’s grip again, the man silently demanding that Phil stays there and keeps fucking him til Clint’s satisfied.   
  
Clint comes between them with his face buried in Phil’s neck again, the cries muffled into Phil’s skin turning into nips and sucks that’ll likely turn into bruises that Phil will pretend to be annoyed about but will privately cherish; Phil comes when Clint clamps down again, purposeful, as though he’s trying to hold onto Phil in every way he can. Clint won’t let go til it’s almost painful, Phil sliding out of him and immediately being clung onto again.   
  
“‘M not going anywhere, I’ve got you,” Phil promises, though it feels like Clint’s the one who has him more than the other way around. When Clint turns his head to Phil’s, there’s the ghost of a satisfied smile on his lips and Phil feels a burn of protectiveness and pride that makes him cling on just as hard.


End file.
